Anhelos
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia del romance entre Legolas Hojaverde y Mislif, la joven Estrella del Norte. Aquí se presenta de una nueva forma lo ocurrido entre ellos desde el suceso en Lothlórien. Espero que les guste.


.:ANHELOS:.

Legolas estaba contrariado y anonadado, pero mayormente estaba preocupado: Mislif acababa de revelarle un secreto que llevaba algún tiempo carcomiéndole el corazón. Si aquello no hubiera estado directamente vinculado con él, tal vez no le habría sido traspasado el dolor de ella. Pero ahí estaba: pensando en la cantidad de cosas que uno no ve, o que se niega a ver, las cuales pueden borrar de un soplo todo lo bueno. Pensaba que él mismo se había negado, inconscientemente, a creerlo o a suponerlo.

Además de eso, si no se hubiera tratado de Mislif aquel problema, Legolas no lo habría tomado tan duramente. Ella era muy especial para él, tanto así que era la primera persona de raza Humana que Legolas llegaba a querer tanto. Posteriormente le tomaría cariño a otros, en especial a sus amigos, pero Mislif, su joven dama, había sido la primera... y la que más llegaría a recibir su afecto, su amor. También, desde hacía unos meses una gran amistad los unía con fuerza, una amistad memorable, buena, pero con los tropiezos de cualquier convivencia. Y lo que Legolas temía, más que nada en aquel momento, era perder aquello que habían logrado con gran alegría.

Él sabía que le tenía estima, en un principio, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan fuerte y profundo su cariño hacia ella. Lo descubrió de pronto, con una vivencia que habría preferido borrar de sus recuerdos por lo horrible que era: sucedió cuando entraron en las Minas de Moria, sin más alternativa para continuar, y había salido de aquel tétrico lugar con algunos de sus peores recuerdos y con Mislif gravemente herida, quien no era la única gran preocupada por una presunta muerte, sino que a él también le afectaba. Fue ahí cuando Legolas descubrió lo que necesitaba que ella estuviera a salvo, con bien, y a su lado.

Habían llegado, lo más rápido que pudieron, a Lothlórien, donde la medicina de sus élficos primos le hizo recuperar la esperanza de volver a verla rebosante de salud y con esa energía que ella parecía traspasarle con sólo una mirada de amistad, con una sonrisa. Tenía la esperanza de volver a tenerla su lado.

Y lo había conseguido con un alboroto de alegría en su alma y corazón. Sin embargo, más fue lo que disfrutó en un minuto de verla con los ojos abiertos, que lo que sintió luego cuando comenzaron a hablar, a discutir. Mislif no quería, por ningún motivo, regresar a casa o quedarse en Lórien, abandonando la Misión del Anillo, o abandonándolo a él, intentando no arriesgarse más. Legolas, creyendo estar completamente preocupado por ella, no distinguió de aquello que también lo hacía por él: su corazón no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más angustias por ella. ¡Qué equivocado estaba, pensó tiempo después, sumido en una nostalgia melancólica.

Se habían gritado, se habían herido, pero habían terminado mirando al otro con un cariño que no sospechaban revelar. Mislif había soltado en un colérico arrebato de defensa que no quería separarse de la Comunidad y de la Misión porque su mayor temor era dejar al hombre que amaba: él mismo, su gran amigo, su compañero. Y Legolas había quedado paralizado, sumido en una sorpresa incrédula, tratando en vano de tergiversar lo que había oído, de darle otro significado, algo que no echara al fuego de Mordor todas aquellas vivencias a su lado.

Entonces, había reinado un silencio sepulcral, donde Legolas miraba hacia cualquier parte con la mirada perdida, y Mislif dirigía su rostro hacia donde él no pudiera ver que reprimía las lágrimas en sus ojos y un deseo de gritar de dolor, de soltar aquel sollozo que pugnaba fuertemente por salir. Luego se habían separado, y cuando por fin Legolas había decidido ir a verla, con una creciente opresión en el pecho, la había encontrado herida, física y mentalmente. La ayudó como pudo, intentando tomarse todo con naturalidad, pero terminó agradeciéndole sus palabras que, sin advertirlo, le habían subido el ánimo al sentirse tan querido. Mislif le había contestado con palabras más dulces que antes, con gestos tan tiernos que le eran extraños, y con una determinación que terminaron por convencer a Legolas de la verdad: su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él.

¿Y él? ¿La amaba? Tuvo una fuerte discusión con sí mismo al intentar dilucidar esto último. Por un lado creía que sí, que la amaba y que por eso la protegía con tanto afán, que por eso la quería tanto; pero por otro lado, se decía que se estaba forzando a algo imposible, porque sólo la veía como una amiga, una igual, casi como una hermana. Y Mislif había creído en aquello último, en especial al hecho que él se estaba forzando a sí mismo. Legolas trató de negarlo, pero quedó más confundido que antes.

Sin suponerlo siquiera, la ayuda a sus meditaciones le llegó por un compañero que comenzaba a estimar: Gimli, el Enano. Legolas lo había oído, y tuvo muy presente cada una de sus palabras. Cuando se fue a pensar a solas, no sólo descubrió algo que lo dividió entre la alegría y la angustia, sino que también descubrió que Mislif no era una niña, sino una mujer, una muy atractiva por añadidura. Lo había notado antes, cuando otros hombres la miraban, sobre todo en Rivendel, pero sólo le había provocado cierta ternura. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que la amaba, dividiéndose entre la alegría y la angustia, enrojeció al darse cuenta de la nueva forma con que veía cada milímetro de ella, cada gesto, que ahora le parecía extrañamente nuevo, y se reprochó por cada vez que la había sentido tan cerca de su cuerpo y no había aprovechado de disfrutar el momento. Claro que en un principio, no sólo enrojeció vivamente, sino que se sintió un extraño insecto aparte de su linaje élfico. Llegó a pensar, con cierta inmadurez, que la propia Mislif le había traspasado sus modales y sentimientos humanos, que no eran para nada comunes entre los Elfos, por lo que él sabía.

Sin embargo, envió a Mordor todos los modales tradicionalistas de su raza, y se entregó a la suave y sutil tarea de disfrutar el momento, aunque más que tarea le parecía un recreo en aquel tiempo de incesantes responsabilidades. Como ya había sido mencionado, Legolas, al descubrir su profundo amor hacia Mislif, se dividió entre la alegría que le producía amarla y que ella le correspondiera, y la angustia que le causaba que prácticamente fuera imposible tenerla a su lado: no sólo se les venía una cruda guerra encima, sino que la diferencia de razas, de opiniones y de anhelos iban a chocar constantemente en un remolino de aturdidores problemas sentimentales.

Pasados unos días sin verla, su deseo de abrazarla y besarla, se había convertido en una sombra que lo perseguía. Al fin, y cuando ella pudo salir de la habitación de recuperación, pudo decirle lo que sentía, y de echar al olvido aquella sombra, pues la había besado, la había abrazado, con tanta euforia que se sintió humanamente impulsivo por primera vez. Aunque rápidamente todo se perdió en más discusiones con ella, quien de pronto había decidido olvidarlo, postergar todo para un futuro casi utópico. Mislif no quería poner en riesgo la estabilidad de la Comunidad del Anillo con un amor que bordeaba la línea de lo imposible, que se iba a ver en constantes amenazas de extinción eterna, la cual era traída por la incesante muerte.

Legolas, con el dolor de su alma, pero más guiado por su orgullo de amante herido, la dejó ir, pero deseando que su boca se fuera con la de ella para no tener que desear sus besos, esos besos que ella no le daría, pues uno, largo y dulce, le había bastado para desechar su dolor y anhelo y para quedar con su conciencia en una paz ficticia, a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era seguir abrazándolo.

Sin embargo, lo más curioso de todo lo ocurrido no eran los sentimientos nuevos, ni las vivencias, sino que lo más extraño (y doloroso para ambos) fue la decisión inesperada, hasta para ella, de abandonar la Misión y a la Comunidad. Ni siquiera Mislif podía decir qué la llevó a tal decisión, pero se lo dijo a él una noche en que sería la despedida de ambos:

Legolas llevaba varios minutos siguiéndola en la oscuridad, fresca y dulce, de la noche de Lothlórien. Mislif había salido a caminar, para pensar con más calma lo que deseaba su mente y lo que su corazón le pedía. Decidió que, a pesar de amar a Legolas con toda su alma, lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento era la vulnerabilidad de su pueblo natal. Pueblo Gris era pequeño, y estaba situado en un lugar que probablemente lo haría propenso a la desgracia. Prefería vivir cien vidas sin el amor de Legolas, que perder a sus familiares y amigos que toda la vida. No era por desmerecer los sentimientos hacia el Elfo, pero Pueblo Gris guardaba en sus tierras los mejores años de ella, sus importantes alegrías, sus recuerdos, todo: debía defenderlo.

Cuando había doblado un recodo y se dirigía a su flet por entre los árboles, se encontró de pronto siendo arrimada contra un árbol por la presión sutil pero anhelante de Legolas, quien llevaba una capucha sobre la cabeza. Ella, por una fracción de segundo, se había asustado, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba aquel momento.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó sorprendida, pero con una voz firme que ocultaba el temblor de los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

- Deja que me despida de ti antes de salir de Lórien- murmuró Legolas, acercando su rostro al de ella con una tranquilidad fingida.

- Ya lo hiciste, Legolas- replicó la joven, nerviosa de lo que se venía.

- Pero no fue suficiente para mí- contestó él, juntando sus labios con los de ella. La besó unos intensos segundos, luego separó su rostro y dijo-: No me importa ya que no respondas a mis besos, porque sólo con tenerte así me basta.

- Entonces aprovecha mientras esté a tu lado- le dijo ella, comenzando a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y por qué no me miras al decir esto?

- Porque me duele mirarte- contestó Mislif, cabizbaja. Legolas se sorprendió mucho con sus palabras y le tomó la barbilla.

- Mírame- le dijo.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque te amo, porque me encantan tus ojos y porque estoy sufriendo- contestó decididamente él.

- Legolas...- murmuró Mislif, mirándolo con creciente tristeza-. Sabes bien que yo sigo enamorada de ti, por eso me duele mirarte. No eres el único que está sufriendo con todo esto, pues también yo maldigo la decisión que acabo de tomar.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Voy a abandonar esta Misión. Dejaré a la Comunidad para poder ir en ayuda de Pueblo Gris. Lo necesitan.

- ¡¿Qué!- exclamó él, con angustia-. ¿Vas a dejarnos?

- Lo siento mucho, pero...

- ¡No! No, no, por favor, no...- soltó Legolas, ya perdido en su desesperación, mientras la aferraba contra su pecho, susurrándole al oído palabras incoherentes salidas de lo profundo de su confundido corazón-: No me dejes, Mislif, no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti... Piénsalo, por favor... Joven dama... Mi joven dama... te amo tanto que no podré dejarte...

Mislif, llena de una angustia que estaba segura la haría caer, hizo lo único que su corazón y su deseo le pedían: le tomó la barbilla y comenzó a besarlo lenta y dulcemente en los labios. Él no le respondió de inmediato, pues observó unos segundos las lágrimas en los de ella, y sintió el calor de esos labios en los suyos. Finalmente, le devolvió el beso, abrazándola con fuerza, deseando que así ella desistiera de partir, y que decidiera no dejarlo jamás. Pero fue en vano.

Se besaron largamente, ambos sumidos en la tristeza de la separación inevitable, pero aprovechando al máximo el momento de sentirse así de unidos. Luego, él apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Mislif, suspirando, y ella le dio un besito en el cuello, mientras le acariciaba sus largos cabellos dorados sobre la capucha caída.

- No deseo que te vayas- dijo Legolas, de pronto-, pero si esta fue la única manera de haber podido besarte de nuevo, me alegro con toda mi alma de que hayas decidido esto.

- Legolas- susurró Mislif. Le dio un breve beso en los labios, y continuó-, sería capaz de besarte toda la vida que me queda, pero ambos entendemos lo que es tener esas responsabilidades tan grandes encima- él no contestó, pero volvió a besarla, mientras sentía por primera vez en su vida que unas solitarias lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Trató de quitárselas con las manos, pero no pudo, pues con una de ellas tenía abrazada a Mislif, y con la otra entrelazaba los dedos de ella.

- Será mejor que vayas a preparar tus cosas- le dijo con un suspiro-. Nosotros partiremos mañana temprano, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, porque así...- pero se interrumpió, al sentir los labios de ella en su cuello. Entonces lo supo: Mislif no quería irse, y separarse de él, sin una despedida que los saciara a ambos de la añoranza de unión con el otro.

No siguió hablando, y hundió la cabeza en la fragancia dulce de los cabellos de Mislif que habían entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella no dejaba de abrazarlo con intensidad, y él le respondía de la misma forma. Sin embargo, pronto sufrieron de una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad: no estaban en un lugar apropiado para estar en la intimidad que deseaban. Así que se internaron, casi sin despegarse del otro, hacia la profundidad de los árboles. Avanzaron un poco, y cuando ya se sentían a gusto, Mislif volvió a hablar:

- Prométeme algo- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

- Lo que tú quieras- dijo él, sonriendo también al sentir esa impulsividad nueva.

- Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver, que haremos todo lo posible para encontrarnos.

- Dalo por hecho, joven dama.

- Te voy a extrañar demasiado...- susurró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Yo también- dijo Legolas, sin saber qué más agregar a esa triste conversación.

Pareció ser que Mislif tampoco sabía qué decir, por lo que volvieron a la anterior tarea, aquella que anhelaban con todo el corazón. En eso se les fue la noche. Cuando comenzaron a notar la alborada del triste día por venir, decidieron separarse, pues ambos tenían que arreglar todo para sus viajes.

- ¿Vendrás a despedirte de los demás?- preguntó Legolas, levantándose de la suave hierba, y levantando con dulzura a la joven-. Supongo que querrán despedirse de ti.

- Y yo de ellos.

- Entonces, vamos.

Y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el campamento de sus compañeros y amigos. Mislif se despidió de cada uno, incluso de Boromir, con quien no solía llevarse para nada bien, pero lograron conversarlo y guardar un buen recuerdo para el futuro. Lo que más les intrigaba al resto de los miembros de la Comunidad no era la pronta y sorpresiva decisión de la joven, sino el verla tomada de la mano con Legolas, sin vergüenza alguna.

Al cabo de unas horas, la Comunidad del Anillo se dirigió a un embarcadero de Lothlórien, pero Mislif y Legolas permanecieron un momento a solas para las palabras finales. Ninguno sabía cómo empezar, ni se sentían con fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero Legolas dio el primer paso, abrazándola.

- Cuídate mucho- le dijo-. Recuerda que debemos cumplir nuestra promesa.

- Y tú también cuídate mucho, Legolas, porque eres el que tiene más problemas de nosotros.

- Iría contigo si...

- No- le interrumpió ella-, tú tienes un deber que cumplir a tu gente. Y yo también tengo el mío. No hay manera de sacarlos.

Al cabo de unos minutos más de conversación, se besaron por última vez, y Mislif emprendió el camino hacia el flet en que estaba alojada para arreglar todo su equipaje, pero dejando lo más importante con Legolas: su corazón. Mientras que él sentía lo mismo.

Pasarían muchos meses de peligros, angustias, miedos, victorias, derrotas, añoranzas, recuerdos y alegrías fugaces, antes de que pudieran volver a verse. Y cuando eso ocurrió fue lo más maravilloso que les pudo haber pasado.

Sauron, Mordor y el Anillo habían sido destruidos; Aragorn y Arwen eran los Reyes del próspero y renaciente Reino de Gondor, y Legolas había logrado todo lo que quería con respecto a su misión. Ahora le quedaba cumplir con los deseos de su corazón.

No había tenido noticias de Mislif desde que se había separado de ella en el Bosque de Oro, lo que le hacía dudar de su bienestar. A pesar de que confiaba en la capacidad de lucha y sobrevivencia de ella, no podía dejar de preocuparse: no por nada habían discutido numerosas veces en el pasado. Pero ahora habría dado lo que fuese por verla con vida, aunque fuera para discutir con ella nuevamente.

Legolas, apenas estuvo libre de todo compromiso en el Sur, partió de inmediato hacia el Norte, hacia Pueblo Gris. Su última promesa por cumplir había sido acompañar a Gimli a las Cavernas Centelleantes (que por cierto no fueron de su agrado), y el Enano lo había acompañado a él al Bosque de Fangorn (lo que generó la misma sensación de desagrado en Gimli). Cuando Legolas le dijo que partiría de inmediato a Pueblo Gris, no le pidió que lo acompañara, por si no quería, pero Gimli ya había decidido volver a ver a su joven amiga. Así que habían partido con gran rapidez, más aun por Legolas, quien, al cabo de varios días y de haberse puesto de acuerdo con él, dejó atrás al Enano por largas jornadas de viaje que él se había negado a realizar sin un descanso decente.

Finalmente, y mientras a Gimli le faltaban unos tres días para llegar, Legolas ingresó en Pueblo Gris, un sitio que no conocía pero que no tardó en apreciar, sólo por el hecho de ser el hogar de Mislif. Al ver el pueblo a salvo, dio un suspiro de alivio al suponer que ella estaría de igual forma. Hizo las correspondientes preguntas a algunos habitantes para poder encontrar a su joven dama, y se sorprendió, con satisfacción, al comprobar lo mucho que apreciaban las personas de aquel lugar a Mislif. De hecho, y para colmar su satisfacción, encontró una placa en el centro del pueblo que decía: "En Honor a Mislif hija de Musolf, por sus numerosos Servicios a nuestro Pueblo Gris, condecorada con la Placa y la Medalla Pueblogrinense del Mérito, año 3019 de la Tercera Edad."

Cuando logró dar con la casa de Mislif, que por fuera le pareció bien cuidada, acogedora, pero guiada por una mano estricta, vio por primera vez a la madre de la joven: una mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro, ojos almendrados y labios que mostraban su estado de ánimo, dependiendo de cuán apretados estaban.

- Buenos días- murmuró con nerviosismo-. Busco a Mislif hija de Musolf.

- ¿A Mislif?- preguntó la mujer, examinándolo fijamente. Al notar que era extranjero ("gente extraña", para ella), sus labios se apretaron ligeramente, pero se aflojaron al instante al notar lo bien parecido que era-. Está dentro de la casa. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Entraron en la casa, y la mujer lo hizo sentar en un mullido sillón. Ella, al mirarlo, pudo ver a un joven correcto y de gran dominio de sí mismo. Lo que ella no sabía era que Legolas estaba que estallaba de nervios y de deseos de ver a Mislif. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, soportando tantas angustias anhelantes, y ahora un par de minutos le parecían una eternidad, incluso para él, que era Elfo y eso no le afectaba a su raza.

La madre de Mislif subió a la habitación de su hija, tocó antes de entrar, y la sorprendió sentada en su cama, mirando y acariciando una capa, que sabía no era suya. La joven intentó esconderla, pero en vano. Enrojeció ligeramente al ver a su madre parada frente a ella, pero lo olvidó apenas le oyó decir:

- Abajo hay un joven esperando por ti, uno muy bello en realidad. Nunca lo había visto.

- ¿Legolas? ¡¿Legolas está aquí!- exclamó ella, comprendiendo de inmediato y dando un salto.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa cómo se llama, si acabo de recordar que olvidé preguntárselo?- gruñó su madre, pero Mislif no la oyó, pues al instante había salido disparada hacia la puerta, llevando sin notarlo la capa consigo.

Bajó tan rápido por las escaleras, y si no se tropezó y quebró una pierna fue de puro milagro. Quedó plantada, con el corazón latiéndole con una fuerza inimaginada, mirando al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Ninguno había notado que la madre de la joven también había bajado las escaleras, preocupada y sorprendida por la reacción de su hija.

- Legolas...- dijo Mislif, contiendo su euforia-, me alegra tanto verte.

Pero el Elfo no contestó. Tenía la vista fija en su rostro, sobre todo en sus ojos y labios, mientras su corazón había aumentado la marcha. Se puso de pie de un salto y avanzó hacia la joven, como un hipnotizado, con el propósito único de besarla. No había dado ni tres pasos, cuando vio en los ojos de ella que deseaba exactamente lo mismo, a pesar de que la sorpresa por lo que él estaba haciendo también se le reflejaba. Llegó a su lado, le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, como si hubiera sido la primera vez; y ella le contestó de la misma manera.

La madre de la joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos, debido a la sorpresa, y se habría puesto a gritar en reproche a la desfachatez de ambos, de no haber visto ella también los ojos anhelantes de su hija y de él. Cuando los vio besarse con tanto amor y alegría, se sintió feliz y conmovida, pero también fuera de lugar, así que hizo todo lo posible para salir sin hacer ruido, pero quedándose en la habitación contigua para oír con claridad lo que tenía tanta curiosidad por saber.

Legolas y Mislif creyeron que se les iría la vida en aquel beso, que no sólo expulsaba la nostalgia retenida, sino que también los invadía de nuevas energías. Cuando al fin separaron sus rostros (lo que le pareció una eternidad a la expectante mujer oculta), se miraron sonrientes, respirando por la anterior falta de aire, con un amor renovado.

- ¡Vaya, nos estamos poniendo impulsivos!- rió Mislif, entrecortadamente.

- Creo que comenzamos hace ya bastante tiempo- señaló él, divertido-. ¿Cómo has estado? Leí tu placa de Honor en el pueblo. Te felicito.

- Gracias. Yo he estado bien, tranquila, pero extrañándote como nunca. ¡Qué manera de pensar en ti, Elfito lindo! ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estuvo la guerra? ¿Qué ha pasado de bueno además, porque ya sabemos que Sauron ha caído.

- ¿Elfito lindo?- sonrió él, deteniéndose en ese punto.

- Así es- dijo ella, con determinación, abrazándolo con más intensidad-: eres mi Elfito lindo.

- Todo suyo, joven dama. ¿Esa es mi capa?- preguntó, mirando lo que ella tenía en sus manos.

- Sí. Me ha servido mucho este último tiempo... ¡Oh, Legolas!- estalló ella, de pronto-. ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¡No he dejado de pensar en ti, ni de preocuparme por tu salud! Aunque... lo que más me aterraba era volver a verte con tu corazón perteneciéndole a otra mujer.

- ¡Qué cosas dices, pequeña!- sonrió Legolas, antes de besarla de nuevo-. No he apartado mi mente y corazón de ti ni un mísero día. Y tal vez no me lo creas, pero yo temía algo parecido también.

- Entonces, estamos a mano, ¿verdad?- hubo una pausa, antes de que ella dijera-: Legolas, no quiero volver a separarme de ti, ¿oíste? Ya fue mucho para una vida, por lo menos para mí, y no te permitiré olvidarme.

- Nunca lo haría. Créeme: para olvidarte tendría que olvidar primero por quien luché tiempo atrás, la misma persona que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz, y con quien sólo quiero estar siempre unido. No podría olvidarte, Mislif, porque todo tu "Elfito" depende de ti misma.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..


End file.
